


Movie Night

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, inappropriate grace usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's plan regular movie nights with Castiel as stress relief after a job. Being so close to Cas so often reminds Dean of feelings he's been repressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently you can't have too many movie night themed fics.

Dean sat on the couch, legs splayed open comfortably and a beer in his right hand. Cas was sitting next to him taking up no more space than was necessary. He kept asking questions about the movie playing on the tv screen. Dean had devoured all of the popcorn before the movie had even started. The longer they sat and watched the more Dean looked at Cas instead of the screen.

He felt a bit self conscious about it at first, but Cas never said anything. Sam was out at the library. So, with no one to tell him he couldn't, he found himself openly staring at the blue eyed man beside him. He took in each individual feature of Cas's face and decided Cas was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He wanted so badly to reach over and run his fingers through his hair. It would look so hot all messed up.

“Why doesn't she get herself out?” Cas's voice dragged Dean away from his fantasy.

“What?” He cleared his throat and looked back at the TV.

“The woman. There's all sorts of gardening tools laying around that shed and the man is unarmed. She could fight him off.”

“Well if she killed him it wouldn't be a very good horror movie.”

“It's not very realistic.”

“Maybe she's too scared to think about that.”

Cas shook his head. “I don't think that's right.”

Cas didn't say anything else and Dean went back to staring at him. He wanted to just reach over and wrap his fingers in Cas's hair, turn his head to face him. Those impossibly blue eyes would be so surprised and then a bit confused. Maybe he'd even say his name all confused the way he sometimes does when some does something too human for him to understand. Dean would lean in real close and run his tongue along Cas's lips just tasting him. He'd give him his most sinful grin. The one that makes girls shiver.

He'd push Cas down on his back. He would hover over him and lean down to run his tongue up Cas's throat. He'd kiss along his jaw and nibble on his ear. He wanted Cas to go crazy beneath him. Almost certainly, Cas would be a mess by the time Dean was finished biting and sucking along his neck. Finally, he would come back up for a kiss that would be soft and curious at first, but hot and messy only moments later. 

“Why is there so much blood?” Cas once again pulled him back to reality.

“Huh?” This time Dean had more trouble remembering what was going on.

“Killing someone like that. That's more blood than can be contained within a human of that size. They've completely over dramatized this scene.”

“Well uh- yeah. They do that.”

They went back to silence. Dean sat tensely thinking Cas must have noticed his gaze by now, but the angel didn't look his way. He relaxed a bit as Cas was seemingly engrossed in the movie.

He pictured Cas after a rough hunt. Hair a mess, tie loose, shirt untucked. He could just wait until Sam was out of the room and drop down to his knees. Pull down Cas's zipper, pop open the button-

Cas turned to look at him for the first time in at least an hour. “Are you alright? You're breathing is abnormal.”

“I'm fine.”

“And you're sweating.”

“I said I'm fine, Cas.” He jumped up from the couch and set his long forgotten beer on the table. “I'm gonna get a shower.”

“You don't want to finish the movie?”

“I've seen it before.” He went into the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned against the wood and took several deep breaths. His heart was pounding. He'd been this close to giving himself away and making some sort of noise.

Dean ran a hand over his face to wipe away the sweat. He turned the shower on cold and climbed in. His skin was so hot he thought it might steam.

Cas stared at the closed door curiously. It wasn't like Dean to run off in the middle of a movie. He loved movies. It wasn't very often that they could spend time relaxing together like this. Dean was the one who always told him not to spoil it by talking about angels or monsters or work.

He sighed and looked back at the screen. So many years and he still didn't understand Dean Winchester.

***

The next time Dean and Cas watched a movie together, Sam was with them. The three of them were squeezed on the tiny hotel sofa with Cas in the middle. There was no wiggle room to speak of. All three of them touched from shoulder to knee except for Sam who leaned against the arm of the couch. Dean had meant to do the same when he realized maybe Cas being so close to him wasn't such a bad thing.

Dean smirked as he plotted out the most casual was of make contact with arousing suspicion. If Cas noticed his touching him more than was obviously necessary he would say something and that was the last thing Dean wanted. For Cas to blurt out that Dean was touching him right there in front of Sam or even for Cas to freak out and leave.

So, he had to be careful. He slid down in his seat a tiny bit to get his shoulders at the right level. He looked over at Cas who was watching the screen intently. He lifted his arms up and draped them over the back of the couch. Neither Cas nor Sam seemed to notice so Dean stayed that way while they all kept watching the screen.

Dean waited a bit before he shifted to the side. Just enough that his hand rested at the back of Cas's neck, not quite touching, but still there. He relaxed his arm so that his hand hung down over the edge and his fingers brushed the nape of his neck. It sent a small thrill through him to finally be touching Cas even though the touch was barely there.

He was so pleased by his work that he didn't immediately notice Cas looking him. He hadn't turned his eye. He just looked from the corner of his eye, but Dean could see that pretty blue turned his way. He frozen and his heart pounded. Cas didn't say anything. He just kept watching. Dean swallowed feeling certain he'd been caught. So far, it wasn't certain if that was a bad thing.

Feeling suddenly very brave, Dean moved his hand to cup the back of Cas's neck. At first Cas remained statue still, then he leaned back into it. For a moment, he closed his eyes. Then he looked back at the screen.

Dean felt heat rise to his cheeks. They were officially flirting. No more of that offhand bromance stuff. It was genuine flirting. Or did touching go beyond that? He fought the sudden urge to flee from the room feeling that he'd certainly bitten off more than he could chew. He settled for dropping his right arm back down so it was no longer touching Cas.

Cas looked back at him wondering why he'd moved away. He let his hand brush over Dean's in a sort of question. Dean nodded and Cas tangled their fingers together. He feel a smile cover his face. Cas gave him a small smile back before he went back to watching the TV though Dean was sure he wasn't watching it any more than Dean was.

A few minutes later and Dean heard a soft snore off to his right. He looked over Cas's shoulder and wondered how long Sam had been asleep.

***

The very next time Sam left Dean alone for the evening, Dean prayed to Cas. There was a flap of a wings followed by the usual “Hello, Dean”. Suddenly, Dean and Cas were alone together. There was tension in the air. It was as if everything they'd been feeling was tired of waiting and was pulling them together like opposing magnets.

Dean looked at Cas's face and found uncertainty in his eyes. As if every moment they spent together wasn't confirmation of how Dean felt. At that particular moment, he felt like he should be explaining himself.

“I don't know what that was yesterday. I guess the movie got to me. I'm sorry.”

“We both know you weren't watching the movie.”

Dean's instinctive drive to avoid emotions kicked in strong. “Of course I was. What else would I be watching?”

“So you weren't looking at me?”

Dean convinced his face to look confused. “No, man. Why would I?”

“So what happened?”

“What?”

“In the film. What happened?”

_Shit. What movie were we even watching? Sam picked it out. Fuck. There were explosions and a British guy. And that one actress with the face... Dammit._

“You weren't watching the movie, Dean.”

“Alright! I was watching you, but I was mostly just staring into space. I wasn't really _looking_.”

Cas sighed. “Don't lie to me Dean.”

“What do you want me say, Cas? That I was staring at you? That I'd rather watch you than some movie?”

“Would it be true?”

Dean was silent for a moment. “Yeah.” He nodded. “It would.”

Cas stepped into Dean's space and crowded him up against the wall. They were so close that Cas could feel Dean's quick breaths on ghosting over his skin. “Tell me truly, Dean.”

Dean's eyes were dark and his skin was warm when Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's biceps and pressed him harder into the wall.

Dean shivered. “I was watching you,” he breathed. “You're face. The way you look when you're concentrating. Your eyes...”

“Keep going,” Cas commanded. He leaned closer and ran his lips gently along Dean's jaw. He gently brushed them up and down one side of Dean's face. Dean shivered.

“Your eyes, they're so blue. So intense. Cas,” Dean gasped as Cas moved lower running his lips along Dean's throat. Dean tilted his head up baring his neck for Cas to explore.

“Dean,” Cas chastened stopping his movement.

“So pretty, Cas. You're friggin' gorgeous.”

Cas bit gently down at the sweet spot on his neck right over that little blue vein. Dean squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember how to form words.

“I- I couldn't help watching you. I wanted to touch you.”

Cas went back up to Dean's jaw this time nibbling along the solid line of bone.

“Wanted to kiss you. Almost didn't care if Sam saw. Wanted you.”

Cas pulled back to look at Dean's eyes. The green was shrinking almost devoured by the black holes of his pupils. Dean stared back at him and licked his lips. Cas pressed their lips together and Dean all but attacked him in his need.

Dean sucked hard on Cas's bottom lip. He ran his tongue over Cas's lips. Those lips parted for him and their tongues tangled together. Dean pressed hard enough into Cas's lips to bruise. Cas chuckled at Dean's enthusiasm. He pushed Dean back to the wall and they caught their breath.

“I know. I always knew. I always wanted you, Dean.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Cas kissed him again and slid his hands under Dean's jacket. He shoved it over his shoulders and it slid slowly down his arms and to the floor.

“Cas-”

“Quiet, Dean.” Cas's voice was a low almost growl. “I've been so patient for so long. No more talking.”

Dean shivered, thrilled by the possessive edge to Cas's voice. Cas didn't fail to notice, but he didn't quite catch on to what caused to Dean return to compliance. So he decided to play with it a bit.

Was it the idea of moving things along? Cas pushed things a bit fast. Kissed him hurried and needy. Undid the buttons on Dean's shirt as quickly as he could mange. The response wasn't any more or less enthusiastic. What was it then?

Dean stepped forward and pushed at Cas's coat. Cas allowed it to fall to the ground before pushing Dean back into the wall, none to gently. A small sound escaped Dean before he could choke it back. To Cas's ears, it was unmistakably a whimper. Cas shivered at the sound.

So, it was Cas's rough, possessive behavior that got Dean excited. Cas found himself rather glad. The idea of Dean compliant, _submissive_. He had to hold back his own low moan as he decided he wanted that. The sooner the better.

Cas kissed him until he was dizzy. He shoved Dean's shirt down over his shoulders and stepped back to get a good look at him. Dean tried to follow but Cas said “Stay” in a low voice and Dean wasn't sure he'd made the conscious decision to step back, but his back was most definitely against the wall.

Cas examined him from head to toe taking in his dark eyes, swollen red lips, flushed cheeks. His nipples were hard and pink and inviting. His cock was pressing against his jeans. He started to fidget under Cas's stare.

“Stay still, Dean,” Cas said, waiting half a second longer just for the effect it had on Dean to obey.

Cas stepped closer. He put his hands against Dean's hips, keeping him in place. He leaned forward and captured Dean's nipple in his mouth. Dean moaned as Cas laved and sucked. He bit down gently as he pulled away, his teeth scraping over Dean's nipple. Dean made a sound that abruptly filled Cas with nearly overwhelming lust. Cas declared it his official favorite noise and was suddenly determined to hear it again and as often as possible.

He moaned against Dean's chest as he realized Dean hadn't moved an inch. Not since Cas told him not to.

“So good for me, Dean,” he purred.

Dean shivered as the words crashed pleasure over him like a tidal wave. Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest, enjoying the heat rolling off the man's body.

Cas brought hit lips up to Dean's ear. “Lay on the bed for me.”

He slid out from under Cas's hands and sat down on the bed. The second the warmth of Cas's body has disappeared uncertainty crept back into Dean's mind. The doubt and the fear he'd had before, everything that had stopped him from having this before, was back, suffocating him and knotting up his stomach.

Cas's aggression disappeared and he knelt on the floor at Dean's feet. He placed a hand on Dean's thigh to get his attention as he was wrapped up in own warring thoughts.

“Dean,” Cas said softly. “We don't have to do this,” Dean was ready to jump up and call it all a mistake, but Cas kept talking. “but we both need this. We both want this. It's time we stop burying our feelings and give each other what we've been wanting. I want you Dean Winchester. Do you want me?”

“I-” he looked up into those patient blue eyes and his doubts were shoved roughly aside. “I want you, Cas.”

Cas leaped up onto the bed knocking Dean onto his back. He straddled Dean's thighs and leaned forward to kiss him. He ran a hand through Dean's hair, pulling it loose and free from the gel.

“You've never done this before,” Cas said with Dean panting beneath him.

“Neither have you.” Cas was making Dean nervous again. He busied himself with pulling off Cas's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He hadn't been expecting to enjoy the hard muscle under his hands, but he couldn't seem to stop running his hands over Cas's chest once he started.

Cas understood Dean's need to ground himself. He let Dean explore as he pulled off Cas's clothes, but the angel was impatient to get his own hands on Dean's body. He slid off the bed as Dean unzipped his jeans. Cas shoved the rest of his clothes off and then removed Dean's leaving nothing between them.

Dean climbed up the bed until his head was propped against the head board. Cas hovered over him and gave him a deep kiss before slowly leaving a trail of kisses down Dean's chest. Dean sighed and watched as Cas ran his lips down his body, finding his cock. Cas kissed the head of Dean's cock and ran his soft lips down the length. He licked his way back up to the head and Dean groaned as his back arched and his toes curled.

“Cas,” he moaned.

Cas smiled feeling pleased and the sucked the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. Once Dean was moaning and practically chanting his name, Cas moved his mouth lower and licked a stripe right over Dean's hole.

“Holy _fuck_! Cas, _Jesus_!” Dean swore and moaned.

Cas chuckled and watched Dean's face as he licked his hole open and wet. Dean's fingers dug into the bed sheets as Cas drove him out of his mind. Few women had ever done this to Dean and Cas was better than all of them. Cas worked a finger inside of him and licked around it, working his tongue in next to it and coaxing Dean's body to open up to him.

“Please, Cas. I can't take anymore. I need it.” Dean groaned as Cas's finger pumped in and out of him and his tongue ran deliciously around the rim.

“Just a little bit more Dean. You're doing so good.”

Dean moaned. He tried not to squirm as Cas pushed in a second finger. There was an uncomfortable stretch, but it didn't burn like he expected it to. He noticed then that he was significantly more wet than Cas's tongue could have possibly provided.

“Cas did you... are you? Lube?” He couldn't form words but he had to ask.

“Am I using my grace to provide lubricant to ensure I don't tear you open?” Cas asked for him. “Yes.”

“Great,” Dean replied no longer caring what or how Cas lubed up his ass only wanting more and deeper.

Cas kissed Dean's hip and pulled his fingers out. “Are you ready?”

“Been ready. Come on Cas,”

Cas lined himself up with Dean's hole. Their eyes met and they watched each other's faces as Cas oh so slowly pushed his way in. Dean panted and his eyes fell shut. Cas watched feeling undeserving knowing Dean took the discomfort and whatever pain there was to have Cas inside of him.

When he was fully inside, Cas paused, waiting for Dean to catch his breath. After a minute, Dean opened his eyes. Cas leaned down slowly to kiss him. He rocked his hips slowly as they kissed, getting Dean stretched and open as gently as he could.

Dean couldn't take the slow and gentle anymore. “If you don't get moving faster...”

“What Dean?” Cas raised his eyebrow expectantly.

Dean's quick smile was all the warning he gave before he flipped them both over. Cas looked momentarily stunned at being so suddenly on his back. Dean didn't give him a chance to consider it. He started riding Cas _hard_ like he'd done it a million times.

“Oh _Dean_.” Cas was the one moaning now and Dean smiled proudly.

“See, it's better this way.”

Dean's hands were on Cas's chest for support. One of Cas's hands wrapped around Dean's cock and sped up his pace, moaning all the while.

“That's it Dean,” Cas encouraged. “So, good.”

“Fuck! Shit, _Cas_ , gonna fucking cum.”

“Do it Dean.”

Dean's blunt nails dung into Cas's pecs as he came all across his chest. He squeezed Cas's cock as he came and Cas followed quickly behind.

Dean came down slowly and Cas helped to hold him steady as he pulled himself from Cas's cock. He flopped down on the bed with a satisfied smiled and a blissful laugh.

“Damn, Cas. That was awesome.”

Cas smiled. “I agree.”

“I think we should cancel movie night.”

Cas looked confused. “What for?”

“So we can do _this_ on our days off instead.”

Cas couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
